


Phone Call/Through the Screen

by supquackuty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, theyre both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supquackuty/pseuds/supquackuty
Summary: George and Dream are in a long distance relationship. They find ways to cope with the distance.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on wattpad @ supquackuty :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a girlfriend but he calls Dream when he gets home.

Dream wanted to cry when George started talking to Diana. He wanted to scream at George and tell him 'you can't date her! you're mine!'. But he didn't. Dream didn't say a word to George about Diana, not for a while. For a few weeks Dream and George managed to coexist with a new person wedged between them. George was much busier, spent less time online, more out with Diana. Streaming put on the backburner for a little bit. 

But George must've gotten bored, Dream could tell. Because George started calling him, something he did rarely before. They of course talked online but George was never one to randomly call Dreams cell phone and chat. Call and talk about whatever, most of the time Dream would just listen as George rambled about random things.

It was when George was on his way home from Diana's and Dream was putting away his groceries when George called for the first time. Unknowingly lighting the fuse to what would be countless phone calls. Dreams phone buzzed in his front pocket for a few seconds until he finally pulled it out to see who it might be. He tucked a box of crackers into the pantry as he answered Georges call.

"George? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." George laughed. Cars could be heard rushing by in the background. 

"Oh okay. Do you need something?" Dream put his phone on speaker so he could continue putting away his groceries. He hears George huff into the mic. "Mmm no. Not really. Do you?" Dream chuckled at George, "You called me!" They laughed together. 

The two talked for another thirty minutes until George made it home and demanded Dream to get online and play Minecraft with him. For the first time in at least a week it was just Dream and George in a call, playing together. Dream ignored the pang in his chest reminding him how much he missed his friend, how he was secretly growing to hate Diana because she filled Georges schedule. 

"Hi Dream." George said through the phone one night. Dream had been in bed for several hours, surfing between apps and games on his phone. Ignoring texts from other friends so they thought he was asleep and would leave him alone. But when George called, Dream answered. He liked Georges new routine of calling while they were both in their beds. With his phone resting on his pillow and headphones in Dream was able to imagine George was right there. The Floridan's hair falling across his eyes, maybe George would reach over and tuck it back behind his ear. Maybe he would do other things Dream so desperately wanted him to. 

"Hey." Dream replied, voice raspy from not speaking for so long. He had no idea but George was expectedly turned on by this, already all laid out in bed with flushed cheeks and low breath. Diana wasn't able to do it, she couldn't make him orgasm. The first time they slept together George quickly learned that he had to imagine something else when having sex with her. Heavy guilt settled in Georges gut after he came to the thought of his best friend. George was able to cover it up the first few times, when Diana was satisfied with not talking during sex. But then she wanted more, she wanted George to talk to her while he fucked her. George tried, when he did it wasn't what she expected. "What's up?" Dream continued after several seconds of silence from George.

"I- uh." George couldn't figure out how to put it into words. Diana had left halfway through. Crying as she pulled her clothes back on, ignoring Georges pleas for her to let him explain. He didn't have a plan for if that were to happen. How would you explain to your girlfriend why you moaned your best friends name while you were having sex with her? "Diana's mad at me."

"Oh? Why?" 

"She- well I. I don't know I guess-" Where was he supposed to start? George stuttered around his words. Small bits of sentences coming out, painting an unclear picture. "We were just, uh together? You know, like, doing it, and I was out of my head." George cringed at himself, what the fuck am I saying? He thought. "And I said someone else's name." 

George hears shifting from Dreams end. "You what? Oh my god, how?" He gasps with a choke of disbelief. 

George wanted to sink into his bed, disappear without a trace. Or maybe just go back in time, George debated how far back he'd go. Maybe he wouldn't just go back to before he called Dream but to before he met Diana. Go back in time and never go to the bar where he met Diana. "I don't know Dream! It's the only way I can finish when I'm with her." 

There was a bit of a pause, Dream not replying instantly made George's skin crawl. "Why? How?" Was all the blond could sputter through the phone. George sighed, "She doesn't turn me on like that." 

"Whose name did you say?" 

I should lie. What name could I say? Maybe I should just say it was a random name. Some other girl I know? What other girls do I know? "Uh..." Georges breath ran out, something about his lungs wasn't working properly. Dream pressed on, "Someone I know?" His voice was a bit lower, a bit shallow. Maybe Dream already knew, maybe he could see through George and read his tormented mind. "Yes." George replied, against his will he continued, "It was- um, yours." 

Dream gasped, his phone that he had rested on the pillow when their conversation began slid close to his mouth when he snapped his head in its direction. The universe timed everything terribly so that Dreams gasp was right into his mic. George involuntarily buckled his hips. "My name?" Dream said when he picked his phone up and held it away from his face.

"Yeah." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know Dream I'm sorry it-"

"No. I want to know why George. Why would you be saying my name while having sex with your girlfriend?" Dream cut George off, words pressing on the sides of Georges skull. His voice sounded stern, more dominant than he had before. George thanked the gods that Dream wasn't there right then, that he couldn't see how hard he was making George by saying practically nothing. "It's the only way I can come." George nearly whined. 

"You think about me to come? While fucking her?" Dream asked. All George could muster was a weak "Yeah." he covered his blushing red face with his hands. God this is so embarrassing.

"Fuck, George. That's so hot." Dream muttered, a pool building in his chest. Dream ignored the jealousy swimming around. He couldn't pay attention to it when flashing images of George shot through his mind. The brunet deep in someone else with his eyes screwed shut, imagining it was him. Sweetly moaning Dreams name. 

"It is?" George croaked out. Dream ran his hand through his hair, the other lying just above the waistband of his sweatpants. "Yes." Dream needed to know more. "What do you imagine George?" 

"I uh- I imagine you're under me. Instead of fucking her, I'm on top of you." George breathed out, whispering out his secret. Dream faltered, letting his hand dip into his pants. "And?" Dream pressed. "And I'm riding you." George said.

"What else George?" 

"You're holding my waist, making me go faster." George's breath changed halfway through his sentence. Dream knew George was touching himself as the man continued to describe his fantasy, "You grab my dick to help me come, tell me to come all over your chest." 

Dream rolled his eyes back into his head on his pillow, finding an inconsistent pace while stroking himself in his sweatpants. "You want me to do that George?" He asked with his eyes screwed shut. What Dream didn't expect was for George to moan, soft and needy, right into his ears. "Yes Dream. I want you." Dream picked up the pace, jerking his hand faster. 

"I want you too George. I think about you too." Dream said. George thrusted his hips up into his left hand, the other resting across his eyes to somehow shield his embarrassment. Lips red and worn from George chewing and biting them in between words. George knew Dream was doing the same, it was clear in the way Dreams breath was uneven and there were movements in the background. "I'm gonna-" 

"Me too." George said. Not caring when his sheets get covered in his mess and he moaned Dreams name desperately for the second time that night. Riding out his high to Dreams soft grunts and moans as his friend came as well. 

A few minutes of silence followed. Both lying on their respective beds in silence, not even getting up to clean themselves. It wasn't necessarily fear that Dream felt building up inside his body, rather just shock. Pure astonishment at what just went down. He leaned over to grab his phone, check if George was still there. Maybe he'd just hung up, maybe Dream had just ruined everything. But George was still there, holding his breath while waiting for Dream to say something. 

"That was..." Dream trailed off, resting his hand awkwardly on his bed to avoid getting his sheets dirty with what was on it.

"I'm so sorry Dream." George croaked, he sounded like he was crying. He had never cried in front of Dream before then. 

"No. No you don't have to be sorry." Dream said. "I liked it. I like you George." George felt his heart swell in his chest, nearly exploding as he replied, "Me too." 

After their confessions Dream decided to spill his guts out to his friend. Tell George everything he had been thinking since Diana came into their lives. How he kept wishing she would just disappear, how he wanted to tell George he belongs to him. 

The next day Diana showed up at Georges door with his hoodie he had given her shortly after they first met. Admittedly, George did cry. Not because he was going to miss her or because he wanted her to stay, rather because he felt so terrible for doing that to her. George wished he had had his shit figured out sooner so he didn't have to hurt this innocent woman. Weak 'I'm sorry's didn't seem to cut it, Diana just sobbed as she shoved the hoodie into Georges arms and told him to delete her number. 

He did, right after he called Dream and told him the bittersweet news.


	2. Through the Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George does something he's never done before.

Weeks later and Dream was finally able to call George his boyfriend. They got together the day after Diana broke up with George, as terrible as that sounds. But neither of them could wait, both aching to say everything they had kept cooped up inside themselves for far too long. 

"Georrrrrgeee." 

"Whaaaaaat?" 

"When are you gonna be done streaming?" Dream asked, his voice sounding innocent to their clueless twitch audience, but George could see right though him. His boyfriends intentions clear. 

"In a little, why do you ask?" George teased. He knew that would wind Dream up. Dream just huffed and replied with a simple, "No reason." 

The fans had no idea about Dream and George, not a clue as to the reality of what the two did off stream. Actually, at that point not even their friends knew. The ones who they streamed with and talked to the most often chalked their strange behaviors up to the pair simply putting a show on for fans. They assumed Dream and George were flirting more often just as a fan service, they knew how much of a hay day twitter had with twitch clips and suggestive tweet replies. Hashtags of their names trending when they tiptoed on the line between friends and lovers. 

Not even an hour later George was ending his stream, making up something about how he has things he needs to to. Dream smirked devilishly as George was waving with both hands to his webcam and grinning as he told Dream to say goodbye as well. Dream knew exactly why George was saying goodbye so soon. 

Quite hypocritically George said, "You just can't wait can you?" after the stream was officially over and it was just him and Dream on a call. 

"You were streaming for like forever!" Dream whined through his mic. "I wanted to talk to you, just us." 

George never would've guessed how needy and clingy Dream would be. On stream Dream put on a sort of character, a costume of this big guy who's all tough and dominant. But when it came to George he got soft and squishy. Begging George for more attention and love. Practically on his knees in front of George, just not how they both wanted him to be. 

"You're so needy today babe, what's up with you?" George asked as he shifted in his chair. He loved when he got to baby his boyfriend. Dream whined again, George could imagine him looking all flushed and riled up in front of his computer. "I need you George." 

"Need me?" George raised his brow. 

"Yes baby. I can't stop thinking about all the things we could do together, wish you were here." 

George wanted to cry. Dream sounded so sad when he mumbled the last bit of his sentence. "Me too Dream." 

Admittedly, George would have done just about anything to be next to Dream right in that moment. Jump through the screen and into the warm comforting waters of Dreams arms. He wandered what Dream would be like in person. How he would feel under his fingertips.

"I want to come to you George, or you come here. Either way is good." Dream said in that same desperate tone. 

George hovered his mouse over him and dreams conversation and clicked to turn on his camera. He watched his own face take up the screen. "I want that too Dream." He said into his webcam, looking at it as though it were Dream. 

"You're so pretty George." Dream sighed. "I was watching you the whole stream. It's hard to play when you're streaming, I just want to watch you." 

George felt the tops of his cheeks heat up, painting his fair skin a light pink. He scooted up into his chair so he was closer to the camera. His face filled up Dreams screen. George didn't say a word as he tilted the camera down slightly. Leaning back into his chair, only from his mouth down to his lap was visible. Dream bit his lip. 

Only a couple other times had they done this before. George put on a good show for Dream. Even though secretly George wished Dream would turn on his camera too he was still able to get off to only Dreams words. He craved his boyfriends praise, every time Dream told him what to do in those situations George would only get more flustered and aroused. 

Determined to make that time different, George pulled off his shirt. Previously he had simply lifted it up. George wasn't the most confident person when it came to his body, as with so many other people. But Dream made him brave. With his chest exposed to the cold air of his bedroom he only blushed harder, peeking up to his screen through his eyelashes. Dreams breath hitched. 

"So perfect." 

With the praise he craved George kept going through with his plan. Trancing his fingers along his own lips, drawing circles on the tinted skin. Then he dipped his finger into his mouth, resting it on his tongue. Dream breathed heavy as he watched George suck on his own finger, moaning softly around it just to tease. 

"God, the things I'd do if I were there." Dream groaned into his mic. He shamelessly rubbed at his clothed dick as he kept his eyes glued to his screen. Soaking up every movement George made. Nearly losing his breath when George pulled his wet finger out of his mouth only to trail it down his chin and neck, all the way down his bare chest to his waistband. 

Somehow George knew exactly how to throw Dream over the edge. Maybe it was just that they both had the same turn ons, or maybe it was that George had spent so long combing through Dreams mannerisms to pick up on every time there was an otherwise undetectable stutter or catching of breath. Learning what to say to Dream to get him wrapped around his finger. Either way, George dipped his hands into his shorts and began to palm himself. Knowing exactly what he was doing to Dream. 

"Come on..." Dream said. His eyes glued to Georges hand, trying his best to mirror his boyfriends pace. 

"What?" George teased. 

"Show me!" 

"Show you what?" 

"You know what!" Dream whined. He didn't want to say it out loud, that would've been just too embarrassing. "Say it Dream." George said sternly. Dream felt himself get harder under his palm, he moved to dip his hand in his boxers. 

"Show me your dick George, I want it." 

With Dreams hopeful plea George pulled himself out of his shorts and began to stroke himself. Dream was so surprised the first time he saw his boyfriends dick, he learned that George wasn't joking when he bragged about how big it is. It looked even bigger in Georges slender hands. Dream had even felt a little embarrassed being smaller. 

For the first time ever George pulled his shorts off completely, which shocked Dream but he wasn't prepared for when George lifted his left leg and placed it on the armrest of his chair. All spread out and vulnerable. Flushed red down his chest George resumed pleasuring himself. Dream thought he might die at the sight on his screen. If he did, he figured he'd die happy. 

"Want you to fuck me, Dream." George said in a tone that made him sound like he already was being fucked. Dream stuttered out, "I will baby." 

George used his free hand to move to his hole. He loved jacking off with Dream as they did but he had missed being able to finger himself as he did so. Before then George had been too shy to do it in front of his boyfriend. Little did he know how much Dream would love it. How Dream would come all over his chest while he watched George finger himself, turning himself into a gasping and moaning mess. Dream could watch George all day and never get tired of the way George knew his own body so well, come over and over again to the sight of George slipping a second and third finger into himself. The way he'd ride out his high with slow thrusts. 

All of Georges masturbating could hardly prepare him for the real thing. George was pleasantly surprised when Dream finally made it through the screen and fulfilled all his promises to make George's legs weak and sore the next day. 

Dream was so glad he took a shot in the dark and booked the flight to meet his boyfriend in person. Not only was he able to tell George how much he loved him but he was also able to show it. 

Which was something they had been impatiently waiting for.


End file.
